Comeback To Me
by csupernova
Summary: Di saat semua kebenaran terungkap di depan mata. Apa yoongi akan kembali pada Jimin nya? . BTS Park Jimin x Min Yoongi / Yoonmin / Minyoon . Sequel of Shooting Star!


Comeback To Me (Shooting Star Sequel)

Cast :

Min Yoongi

Park Jimin

Jeon Jungkook

Yoongi menatap pantulan tubuh mungil nya di cermin. Dan ia menghela nafas lagi. Hari ini adalah pernikahan jimin dengan Jungkook. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu. Kenapa ia merasa sesak?

"Yoong? Kau yakin?" Ibunya menepuk pundak Yoongi. Pemuda itu mengangguk.

Setelah berpamitan, ia masuk dalam mobil nya dan melaju menuju rumah keluarga park. Keluarga yang dulunya ia harapkan menjadi keluarganya. Yang akan merubah marganya.

,,,

Yoongi memarkir mobil hitam nya di tempat yang di sediakan. Ia merapikan jasnya sedikit dan memandang bangunan megah di depannya yang sudah di hias untuk pernikahan jimin dan Jungkook. Yang tidak Yoongi paham, kenapa mereka baru menikah sekarang? Itu artinya anak mereka sudah besar kan?

Yoongi membaca lagi undangan di tangannya. Ia menepuk keningnya merasa bodoh. Hari ini ulang tahun anak jimin. Jadi mereka merayakan pesta ulang tahun sebelum upacara pernikahan. Sial. Ia tidak membawa kado apapun!

Di tengah pemikirannya itu, ia merasa ada sesuatu, atau seseorang memeluk kakinya. Ia menunduk dan menemukan anak kecil menatapnya dengan mata bulat sempurnanya.

"Hei, siapa kau?" Yoongi menggendong bocah itu. Tanpa di sangka, bocah itu malah memeluk Yoongi erat "noona cantik sekali."

Yoongi mengernyit. "Noona? Aku bukan noona mu hahahaha aku ini namja" Yoongi tertawa tapi kesal juga. Apa ia kurang manly hingga anak kecil saja mengira dirinya yeoja?

"Ayo kita cari orang tuamu." Yoongi melangkah kedalam kediaman keluarga park. Rupanya pesta ulang tahun anak jimin sangat meriah dan di adakan sebelum kedua pengantin bertemu di gereja dekat kediaman park ini untuk menikah.

"Aku tidak ingin pelgi ke eomma" anak dalam gendongan Yoongi tiba tiba berkata.

Yoongi tertawa. "Well, kau tetap harus ke ibumu. Dia akan menjagamu kau tau. Siapa eomma mu?"

Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jeon jungkook."

Yoongi mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Anak ini... apakah dia anak jimin dan jungkook?

"Siapa namamu nak?" Yoongi bertanya pelan.

Anak itu menjawab dengan polos "Park Tae Jung"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ini memang anak jimin. Ia tersenyum dan mencium pipi bocah laki laki itu berumur sekitar 4 atau 5 tahun itu. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari orang tuamu." Yoongi berkata ringan. Tapi ia merasa ada yang meremas hatinya menyadari fakta bahwa ini adalah putra jimin. Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak mau kembali ke eomma! Aku meyukai noona!" Anak itu malah memeluk Yoongi semakin erat.

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Aku ini laki laki. Panggil aku hyung." Kenapa anak ini bandel sekali memanggilnya noona. Persis seperti Jungkook. Dulu Jungkook hobi menggodanya dengan memanggilnya noona. Huh menyebalkan.

"Hyung.."

Seseorang menepuk pundak Yoongi dari belakang. Dan bocah di gendongan Yoongi memekik senang. "Appa!"

Yoongi membeku. Ia bahkan tidak membalikkan badannya. Tapi ia tau. Ia tau siapa itu.

"Berbalik lah hyung. Aku ingin mengambil anak ini ahaha" jimin tertawa pelan.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia berbalik dan memandang jimin canggung. "Anakmu tidak ingin lepas dariku."

Jimin berusaha membujuk taejung agar mau berpindah ke gendongan jimin. Namun anak itu malah memeluk Yoongi semakin erat. "Aku ingin dengan noona cantik ini!"

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "aku ini laki laki taejung-ah"

Jimin tertawa dengan keras "hahahahaha taejung memiliki selera yang sama denganku. Kau memang masih tetap cantik hyung."

Yoongi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dulu ia akan merona dan memukul jimin jika menyebutnya cantik. Tapi kali ini ia ingin menangis dan mengubur dirinya. Jika memang ia sudah cukup untuk jimin, kenapa ia tetap memilih Jungkook?

Jimin yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Yoongi malah semakin mendekatinya "aku tidak pernah sedetikpun melupakanmu. Lima tahun hyung. Aku mengulur waktu menikahinya karena aku tau kau akan memaafkanku dan datang. Belum terlambat hyung. Kita bisa pergi sekarang. Ayo hyung!" Jimin meremas bahu Yoongi pelan berharap dapat membuktikan rasa cintanya yang tidak pernah berkurang untuk namja cantik ini.

"Appa tidak boleh mendekati noona ini! Appa sudah memiliki eomma. Noona ini akan menjadi pengantinku saja!" Taejung mendadak memberontak dari gendongan Yoongi.

Jimin memandang sekilas pada Taejung "kembalilah ke eomma mu." Ia berkata dingin pada Taejung.

Bocah itu menggeleng kuat "aku ingin bersama noona!"

Jimin menghela nafas berat. Yoongi mengernyit. Jimin benar benar penyabar sekarang. 5 tahun merupakan waktu yang lama untuk merubah sifat seseorang rupanya.

"Park TaeJung, kembali ke eomma mu." Kali ini jimin serius. Yoongi menurunkan Taejung dan bocah itu dengan kesal menjauh dari mereka.

"Kau harus lebih manis pada anakmu." Yoongi berkata dingin.

Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Dia bukan anak ku."

Yoongi tertawa meremehkan. "Kau menyangkalnya? Kupikir kau orang yang bertanggung jawab."

Jimin tiba tiba menarik yoongi keluar ruangan dengan kasar "ikut aku."

,,,

"Park! Sial! Lepaskan aku!" Yoongi meronta sekuat tenaganya. Namun itu sia sia saja. Cengkraman jimin terlanjur kuat di lengan kecilnya.

Jimin membawanya ke sebuah kamar dan langsung melempar Yoongi ke kasur di dalamnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, jimin mengunci pintu kamar itu.

"Diam dan dengarkan aku hyung. Aku hampir gila menyimpan ini semua selama bertahun tahun dan akan ku jelaskan sekarang juga." Jimin menggeram marah.

Yoongi berdiri dan mendorong kasar jimin. "Bedebah! Kembalilah ke pernikahanmu! Aku tidak datang kemari untuk mendengarkan celotehan tidak bergunamu!"

"Aku tidak menghamilinya!"

Yoongi tersentak. "A-apa?"

Jimin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku tidak menghamilinya! Jeon Jungkook. Taejung. Taejung anak dari kim taehyung. Kau ingat kan bagaimana sedihnya Jungkook saat taehyung meninggal di kecelakaan itu? Saat itu taehyung ingin melamar Jungkook karena Jungkook sudah mengandung Taejung. Tapi ia kecelakaan di tengah jalan. Jungkook terpukul dan aku hanya menghiburnya!"

"Apakah mencium dan meniduri Jungkook di apartment kita waktu itu adalah hiburan untuk mu?" Yoongi memandang jimin dengan mata merah nya. "Katakan park jimin! Apa meniduri sahabatku di tempat tidur kita adalah hiburan untukmu!" Yoongi berteriak frustasi. air mata membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia melemparkan bantal yang ada disana pada jimin. "Jawab aku brengsek!"

Jimin menarik lengan Yoongi dan merengkuh pinggangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat pula ia mencium Yoongi. Sesuatu yang sudah mereka rindukan bertahun tahun. Tidak ada gerakan apapun. Hanya menempel.

"God i miss this..." Jimin mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan menempelkan keningnya di kening Yoongi.

"Kenapa..."

Jimin mengusap sayang pipi Yoongi. "Malam itu... aku meminta maaf untuk malam itu. Ku mohon hyung.. kau bisa memukulku. Memaki ku. Melemparkan aku ke laut mati. Tapi jangan pergi hyung.. aku selalu mencariku kemana mana. Tapi Jungkook selalu menghentikanku. Taejung terlanjur menganggapku ayah. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana...aku benar benar gila hyung. Ku mohon. Ayo kita pergi dari sini.. "

Yoongi menangis. Apa ia bisa pergi bersama jimin?

"Hyung... please comeback to me..."

,,,

"Aku tidak bisa."

Pernyataan Yoongi menyentak jimin yang berdiri mematung di hadapannya.

"Hyung..."

"Aku tidak bisa park jimin. Kalau kau memang lebih menyukai Jungkook, kalau memang dia lebih mengagumkan, kalau memang dia lebih baik dari aku. Lalu aku harus apa?" Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu!" Jimin mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Sikapmu menunjukkan hal itu. Sudahlah. Aku lelah. Bersikaplah dewasa dan kembali ke pernikahanmu. " dengan perkataan final nya, Yoongi keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan jimin yang hanya menunduk mengutuk malam 5 tahun lalu.

,,,

Yoongi terdiam di sudut ruangan dimana semua orang bergembira merayakan ulang tahun Taejung. Ia melirik sekilas dan melihat Jungkook menggendong putranya itu. Tapi jimin tidak terlihat.

Yoongi merutuki kesalahannya dengan datang ke acara ini. Harusnya ia diam saja di rumah melupakan semuanya. Lihatlah Jungkook. Semakin mengagumkan saja. Semakin terlihat tampan. Pantas semua orang mencintainya. Tidak seperti Yoongi. Ia mungil, pucat. Siapa yang akan mencintainya? Haha.

Yoongi masih menatap Jungkook dari sudut ruangan hingga tanpa sadar, Jungkook juga menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Jungkook hanya menampilkan senyum kelincinya. Dulu Yoongi akan mencubit gemas pipi sahabatnya itu. Tapi sekarang, Yoongi ingin menguburkan dirinya sendiri.

,,,

"Noona!" Taejung memeluk kaki Yoongi ketika semua orang sedang sibuk bersiap pergi ke pernikahan Jungkook dan Jimin.

Yoongi menggendong Taejung "Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung. Aku ini namja."

Taejung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku mencintai noona! Aku ingin bersama noona saja!"

Yoongi menggumam malas. "Mana ibumu?"

"Taejung-ah, jangan ganggu Yoongi noona." Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

Yoongi menoleh dan menemukan Jungkook berdiri disana dengan senyum menawannya. Taejung mengulurkan tangannya dan Jungkook menggendongnya.

"Jeon Jungkook, jika kau lupa, aku ini namja." Yoongi menatap malas pada Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku hyung. Kau tetap cantik dan mungil seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu." Jungkook terkekeh. Ia menurunkan Taejung dan menyuruhnya menemui neneknya. Taejung hanya mengerucutkan bibir lagi dam berlari menjauh.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Pengantin harusnya bersiap siap." Yoongi memandang Jungkook dengan tatapan dingin. Sungguh, ia ingin merelakan semuanya. Tapi rasa sakit di hatinya masih tetap terasa mengingat Jungkook akan merubah marganya menjadi 'Park'

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini hyung?" Jungkook malah memandang Yoongi seakan Yoongi hanyalah seorang anak kecil.

"Aku akan berangkat menghadiri pernikahanmu. tapi anakmu barusan menahanku."

Jungkook menunduk kan kepalanya "aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dan jimin. Kau tau sekarang bahwa aku ini jahat. Taejung bukan anak jimin. Malam itu aku hanya terlalu terpukul. Aku hamil dan Taehyung Meninggal. Menurutmu aku harus apa hyung? Aku tau jimin hanya berniat menghiburku. Aku yang bersalah dan menggodanya hyung..." Jungkook mengatakan itu dengan pelan dan lancar.

Yoongi tertawa pelan. "Miris sekali Park Jungkook. Aku turut berduka cita atas kisah cintamu. Tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau memang menggoda. Jimin memang mencintaimu. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan pergilah ke pernikahan yang kau inginkan."

Kali ini Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan bersalah. "Kau tidak tau. Jimin mencarimu hyung. Selalu mencarimu. Tapi aku membohonginya dan mengatakan ini anaknya. Aku tidak tau siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab hyung. Aku terlalu takut. Kau bisa lihat. Jimin menunda pernikahan kami selama 5 tahun. Ia diam diam mencarimu. Setiap malam menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya. Ia tidak pernah bicara padaku. Menganggap aku tidak ada. Ia hanya membanding bandingkan betapa cacatnya aku dan betapa sempurnanya dirimu hyung. Jangan khawatir akan apapun. Kembalilah padanya sebelum terlambat. Aku yang mengundangmu hyung. Ini pernikahanmu." Dan untuk menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya, Jungkook menarik paksa tangan Yoongi menuju mobilnya.

,,,

"Jeon Jungkook apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?!" Yoongi membentak Jungkook yang menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum dan menambah kecepatan. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jungkook mengehentikan mobil itu di depan gereja pernikahan Jimin dan Jungkook. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya tidak paham.

Tanpa basa basi, Jungkook menarik Yoongi keluar mobil dan membawanya ke ruang make up.

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook aku akan menghajarmu jika kau tidak memberikan penjelasan!" Yoongi menepis kasar tangan Jungkook.

"Beri dia make up tipis saja." Jungkook memerintahkan beberapa orang yang masij bingung apa yang terjadi disana.

Yoongi berdiri di hadapan Jungkook "aku tidak ingin di make up. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Yoongi masih setia membentak Jungkook.

Namun mantan sahabatnya ini malah berdecak kesal. "Ck. Baiklah. Tanpa make up pun kau sudah menawan. Ayo!" Tanpa banyak kata, Jungkook menarik Yoongi paksa.

Yoongi sudah akan meledak dan memaki Jungkook jika ia tidak melihat kemana Jungkook membawanya.

Altar pernikahan.

Dengan Jimin berdiri disana dengan wajah kagetnya melihat Yoongi yang di tarik Jungkook seperti itu.

Jungkook menggiring Yoongi hingga mereka berdiri di hadapan Jimin dan pastur. Yoongi menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah merah padam. Apa apaan ini?

"Jungkook, apa ini?" Jimin yang pertama bereaksi.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Nikahi pengantinmu."

Jimin dan Yoongi dan seluruh orang disana menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan bingung. Namun sejurus kemudian Jimin tertawa keras. "Kau benar benar cocok dengan alien itu. Ia pasti tersenyum karena kebaikanmu hari ini Jeon." Jimin tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook.

Yoongi menatap keduanya bingung. "Apa yang aku tidak paham?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Taehyung memarahiku dalam mimpi. Katanya aku ini kelinci nakal." Jungkook tertawa tapi matanya meneteskan air mata mengingat wajah Taehyung. Wajah pria yang sangat ia sayangi dan ia rindukan.

Jungkook mengusap air matanya. "Maafkan aku memisahkanmu dari cinta sejatimu. Tapi aku menebus semuanya hari ini." Ia pun mendorong Yoongi hingga Yoongi menabrak dada Jimin.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menikah?" Suara pastur itu menginterupsi mereka.

Jungkook menunjuk Jimin dan Yoongi. "Mereka!"

Yoongi sudah akan protes jika Jimin tidak menggenggam tangannya dan mengerling padanya. "You're back to me."

Yoongi menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di luar gereja, ia menemukan Taejung yang bermain dengan boneka alien hijau nya. Jungkook menggendong anaknya dan menatap langit. "Kau tau hyung, aku meminta maaf atas semuanya. Kau pasti sangat marah dan mendatangiku di mimpi minggu lalu. Tapi aku melakukan hal yang benar kan? Kau memaafkanku kan? Kami mencintaimu..."

Taejung menatap Jungkook yang meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa eomma menangis?" Tanyanya polos.

Jungkook mencium kepala Taejung. "Karena di atas sana ada alien tampan yang sangat mencintai kita. Alien itu appa mu."

Taejung mengerjapkan matanya. "Appa alien? Lalu jimin appa?"

Jungkook menciumi pipi Taejung. "Jimin appa milik Yoongi. Appa Taejung yang sebenarnya ada di atas sana."

"Apakah appa alien mencintai kita?"

Jungkook tersenyum. "Sangat. Sangat mencintai kita."

END

Aku lagi iseng jadi aku bikinin sequel nya Shooting star kemariin~~ bagus ngga? Aneh ngga? Maaf kalo mengecewakan T.T yang belum baca Shooting star, bisa baca dulu di story saya yang judulnya 'our song, our story.' Di chapter 3. Atau di link ini mdotfanfictiondotnet/s/11602000/3/ (ganti 'dot' dengan titik.) Itu kumpulan songfict. Tapi buat sequel nya ini entah kenapa pingin dijadikan ff biasa dan bukan songfict wkwkwk.

Last but not least, review please ^^


End file.
